cambio de cuerpos cap 2
by sakualice nigtray
Summary: esta es la continuacion de mi historia espero les guste


Cambio de cuerpos capítulo 2

**Afuera del laboratorio en la superficie**

**Tsubasa: (pensando) esas personas tienen que estar aquí pero en donde**

**¿?: Ese chico por que abra salido (se sorprende) (pensamiento) o no se detuvo justo en frente de mi será posible que me haya descubierto no eso es imposible.**

**Tsubasa: mmm que extraño algo me llama la atención en ese lugar (camina hacia haya cuando)**

**!TSUBASA¡ (gritando tsubasa voltea)**

**Tsubasa: que pasa Madoka **

**Madoka: (llegando a él) quieres a acompañarme a comer tusbasa (sonriendo)**

**Tsubasa: (sorprendido y nervioso) claro porque no (sonriendo)**

**Madoka: bueno vamos conozco un buen lugar.**

**Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Alice**

**Break y Alice van entrando**

**Gil: (voltea y ve a Alice que estaba llorando) que te paso baka usagi (preocupado pero fingiendo ser un poco frio)**

**Break: no paso nada Gil solo puras locuras verdad Alice (voltea y le sonríe)**

**Alice: (lo mira y se sonroja) si solo locuras cabeza de alga (voltea y le sonríe a gil)**

**Gil: Alice... Sharon y Oz hablaron y dicen que vienen hacia acá así que no te preocupes ok**

**Alice: está bien cabeza de alga (le sonríe y empieza a caminar Asia la ventana que estaba a un lado de Gil) susurro espero que me perdonen.**

**Gil: (voltea a verla) (en su mente) Alice que fue lo que susuraste.**

**Vamos con Sakura **

**Tsunade: vaya Sakura así que han regresado y cuéntame cómo les fue.**

**Sakura: fue un poco difícil pero al final todo salió bien… am tsunade –sama de pura casualidad gaara no mando algo**

**Tsunade: (sonríe) claro por poco y se me olvidaba shizune.**

**Shizune: si tsunade-sama **

**Tsunade: por favor tráele a Sakura lo que gaara mando**

**Shizume: si tsunade-sama (voltea a ver a sakura) permíteme tantito sakura**

**Sakura: claro shizune**

**Después de esperar un buen rato **

**Shizune: aquí esta sakura (entrando cargando con una caja)**

**Sakura: gracias shizune (voltea a ver a tsunade) bueno con su permiso tsunade-sama hasta luego shizune (sale de la habitación) **

**Shizune: tsunade-sama usted sabe que pasa entre sakura y gaara**

**Tsunade. (Agacha la cabeza y sonríe) la verdad no lo sé pero lo presiento**

**Vamos con sasuke**

**Sasuke: que le abra mandado gaara a sakura…**

**(Se detiene) que tal si sakura y gaara son novios (golpea un árbol) si es así me lo merezco por a verme ido de konoha. **

**Pero aun así yo... (Interrumpido)**

**Inuyasha: hey sasuke que crees que haces eee**

**Sasuke: (sorprendido) inuyasha que haces aquí**

**Inuyasha: pues trataba de descansar hasta que ALGUIEN golpeo el árbol.**

**Sasuke: lo siento amigo**

**Inuyasha: oye sasuke ya le dijiste a sakura o no**

**Sasuke: no creo que ella esté saliendo con gaara**

**Inuyasha: QUEEE (cae del árbol y se levanta rápidamente) eso es imposible o será que por eso gaara viene tan seguido **

**Sasuke: se pone triste y se sienta en el árbol **

**Inuyasha voltea a verlo y le dice**

**Inuyasha: tranquilo sasuke que tal si se están poniendo de acuerdo para alguna misión juntos… (pensamiento de inuyasha ) hay no que le digo mmmm veamos a ya se **

**Sasuke creo que gaara necesita que les enseñen en la aldea de la arena a crear ninjas médicos que puedan estar en combate y a la vez auxiliar a los heridos (sonriendo)**

**Sasuke: eso crees inuyasha **

**Inuyasha. Si claro**

**Sasuke: (se tranquiliza un poco) bueno creo que me voy a mi casa y mañana hablare con ella**

**Se vuelve de noche en las 3 dimensiones y madoka está en el laboratorio**

**Madoka: (bostezando) hay q sueño tengo y aun no puedo hallar la manera de abrir uno de los portales (pensando) mmm que puedo hacer…**

**Después de un rato **

**Madoka: creo q será mejor q me vaya a mi casa ya son las 2 de la madrugada y no pude acercarme más aún que solo me faltaría poco pero tengo sueño **

**Madoka se levanta i va asía el elevador pero no apago las computadoras ya que tenía mucho sueño no se acordó de eso de repente empieza a sonar un alerta en las computadoras madoka sale pero al salir una luz va hacia ella madoka voltea y se sorprende cuando la luz la atrapa y ella queda inconsciente**

**¿?: ahí esta a quien buscaba mí querida prima es hora de irnos**

**En el mundo de Alice ella se encuentra en el pateo **

**Alice: que debo hacer no quiero dejarlos y break me dijo q me quería y quería q fuera su novia (alza la mirada hacia la luna) **

**En eso Gil iba en el pasillo de la mansión cuando ve que Alice está afuera y decide mirarla**

**Gil: (pensando) porque no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti Alice (baja la mirada)**

**En eso una luz aparece en el cielo y se dirigía hacia Alice **

**Gil y Alice voltean a ver esa luz cuando envuelve a Alice y siega a Gil en ese momento cuando desaparece la luz Gil sale corriendo hacia Alice q esta inconsciente**

**Gil: (grita) !ALICE¡ (llega hasta ella y la levanta suspira) me alegra que estas bien aunque inconsciente (la lleva a la mansión y la acuesta en su cama mientras él se acuesta en el sofá)**

**Con sakura**

**Sakura estaba acostada en su cama viendo la tv **

**Sakura: (suspiro) será mejor que me duerma mañana tengo que ver a gaara**

**En eso escucha un ruido a fuera y sale a revisar**

**Sakura: (volteando asía ambos lados) que extraño juro que escuche algo (entra a la casa y se vuelve a acostar) mmm bueno debió ser el viento (cierra los ojos y en eso una luz se dirige a su casa y después de rato desaparece.**

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo estoy transcribiendo mis historias así que hay partes que las puse en otras libretas pero creo saber en cuales **


End file.
